Easy Mode Setups
Easy mode is where you learn the basics of the game, and it is easier than Normal mode. A good place for newer players, or those who want to practice a simpler portion of the game. When you first come to PI, your "First Industry" is already in Easy mode. In order to play Normal Mode you have to create a new file. IF you want to play normal follow these steps. otherwise, skip to "Starting off" First, you click the Choose File button in the main menu Then, at the bottom right corner, you should click the "New" button Next, choose your file's difficulty. For Normal mode, click "Normal" The game will automatically select the file when you make it. go to the main menu and click play. Starting off In your inventory, you will find the following items: 4 Solar Cell, 5 Primitive Manual Dynamos, 8 Stick Droppers, 2 Slow Conveyors and a Primitive Collector. You should create something that looks like this image: Once you have $150+, go into the shop and buy 2 Basic Wind Turbines. You will no longer be running out of energy at night. Then, buy a third one or fourth. Now, your setup should look like the second photo: Getting to Thousands Once you have enough money to have 11 Basic Wind Turbines total, you will change your setup (many items are required): You should add 7-9 Primitive Upgraders. When you reach the 9th Primitive Upgrader, STOP. They will no longer function, and will just be wasting power. By this point, you will want to replace your collector with a Copper Collector, which gives full return. Next, we will shorten your setup and make it even better. Replace your Primitive Upgraders in the last of your setup with Paper-Thin Upgraders. Your drops will now be worth $18 and you will be consuming a very slight amount less energy: You will want to start replacing your Basic Wind Turbines with Improved Wind Turbines. They will produce 4x the amount of power, despite costing 10x as much. OIL APPROACHING, bang, your money explodes. Since you have a surplus of power, you can use this to start Oil power. This allows you to generate much more bang for your buck, but at a cost: it requires drop limit, and requires a surplus of power or else it'll stop your industry. It also takes a long time to fill, but the benefits can outweigh the drawbacks: Once you've got around 1000 Units of power (1kU), you can proceed with the following setup: 4 Disco balls and then 10 golden pipe upgraders. After that, you can use 2 Cobblestone Triple Fountain for better efficiency Now, there will be a slight grind until $250k You should replace your Copper Collector with a Golden Collector Every time you reach $250k, add a Nacho upgrader onto the end of your setup, and buy a Starfield Turbine (Do this 12 times). Each time you do this, you will find it easier to get to the next Nacho Upgrader, stopping once you have 12, Your end product should look like the next picture. While you're at this, you'll find that you run into a bottleneck for power. There is one solution: STEAM POWER! buy some [[Basic Pack|basic packs], they contain a few dank items ;)] Vaporisation of Dihydrogen Monoxide You will use a repeating unit of the following: 1 Primitive Steam Engine 1 Iron Water Pump 1 Pipe 1 Pipe Turn Lay out in the following way making sure to have all of your pumps' nozzles in the water: This allows you to generate the power required to increase your money production. Now, you can use the Value Collector, and start adding Advanced Drop Tacks. Add 10 and stop. It should be like this: Oil-stravaganza You will now have enough money for a new oil setup, which is more compact. It's also modular, meaning it fits in with itself very nicely: At the same time, you will want to start adding Unidentified Flying Upgraders onto the end of your setup. This will boost your money production further. You should stop at six. By now, you'll have a 12-20 minute lull as you buy the Blast Collector and then up to ~$8B to jump the power wall. You will then need 3 Steel Oil Frackers and 1 Advanced Oil Refinery. This will take a bit of time to fill up, but it'll be worth it! You will start slowly producing more and more power. Buy 40 Mithril Attachment Upgraders, and add them as you get the power to do so. Your money production will speed up. Now, you start buying Retro Future Upgraders (10 of them). This also will require Onyx Brick Droppers, or Wizardry Cobblestone Foundtain if you have. This is a somewhat long phase, but you'll get there. Your setup should look like this: Diamonds and Panels You'll have to get up to $1.01T which is pretty easy given your current state. You will buy 10 Mineral Droppers and 1 Basic Diamond Enchanter (which is by no means basic). This will allow you to pass straight to the $100Ts. P.s. put 3-4 red metal upgraders down before Retro Upgraders as well, and place 12 Molecular Condensers when you have enough money.) The next setups require you to have '''25 Plasma', if you don't have it, grind for Flamin' Fortune, and get 20 Radiant Solar Panels, and then get Quantum Lunar Panels First, you will want to add 6 Particle Accelerator Tunnels and 12 Molecular Condensers before Mithril Attachment Upgraders, getting you into the early Qds. Then, buy and place down 20 Radiant Solar Panels. You will need these. You can either loop by either using teleporter or Mechanical Repeater Place down 1 Golden Pillar and one Mechanical Repeater, taking out the Enchanter and placing it again right before the collector. The golden pillar must be on the red output of the repeater. A conveyor must go back to the other side of the repeater, and the enchanter and collector on the green like this You will then be able to afford Quantum Lunar Panels. You can then buy them with the Radiant Solar Panels for the power in both day and night, therefore you can use Golden Pillar and Flamin' Fortune at anytime you want. ''The following part no longer requires Plasma (Flamin' Forture), although it will be useful if you do (loop with a Mechanical Repeater otherwise use a ramp/teleporter loop.) Buy an Aqua Collector if you haven't already. You'll then need to wait until you have around $3Qtn to advance. Too much Oil Buy 1 Obsidian Oil Vaporizer and at least 3 Quantum Oil Frackers: Now you have ~20BU! However, you're about to hit a money wall. You will need $26Qtn to continue. To make things faster, if you have Mutated Emerald Pack Items, place them before the Flamin' Fortune, replacing the Enchanter. Finally, you can buy the Void Collector and the Rex Mortem. You will get almost instant Sextillions! It's now time to increase the number of oil vaporizers you have, because this is a power-consuming part. A good number would be 9. End-game (for now) You will need to replace the Mineral Dropper with the Enhanced Mineral Dropper, and the Enchanter with the Diamond Amplifier. This is a very good setup, and will produce Sp, allowing you to get the Obsidian Totem which helps a little bit. Below is the complete final setup: You'll eventually reach the $50Oc required for the Mutated Emerald Pack, and you'll be able to open it. Notes * Should you have got any upgraders from Mutated Emerald Pack (or from other packs too), make sure you put them at the end of every setup. * After you get Mutated Emerald Pack, you will get 25 plasmas. Then, all items in the easy mode's shop are unlocked. You can do the 25-plasma setup which is mentioned above then. * You can't do anything else after open all of that file's pack. What you should do next is to create a new file and start doing all again (and remember that you have got 25 plasmas) * If the pack does not appear, and a message in the text box about you losing your pack, don't quit! If you continue with a second file, you will get an amazing item. * Once you have obtained 6 Mutated Emerald Packs, or you think that you have learned enough about the game, then proceed into Normal mode. Greatness awaits you. Category:Setups